Break
by Jud3
Summary: Grimmjow veut une échappatoire. Il a besoin d'une échappatoire. Il a trouvé son échappatoire. / GrimmUlqui. YAOI. Complément de Pain. TRADUCTION


**Résumé : **Grimmjow veut une échappatoire. Il a besoin d'une échappatoire. Il a trouvé son échappatoire. / GrimmUlqui. YAOI. Complément de Pain.

**Auteur :** ChiharuSato22

**Traductrice: **Jud3

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, Break à Three Days Grace et l'histoire à ChiharuSato22 qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de la traduire._

_***o*o*o*o*o***_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_***o*o*o*o*o*  
**_

Les yeux sont bleus et malveillants. L'obscurité enveloppe la clarté d'esprit. Il a besoin d'une échappatoire.

_Tonight my head is spinning…_

_(Ce soir ma tête tourne…)_

Il marche dans des couloirs blancs qui ne semblent jamais finir. Une fin ? Où c'est ça ? Il continue son chemin.

_I need something to pick me up…_

_(J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour décrocher…)_

La seconde porte à sa droite est l'endroit où il va. Il la trouve déverrouillée. Il ira donc à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y était pas désiré. La porte le laisse entrer.

_I've tried but nothing is working …_

_(J'ai essayé mais rien ne fonctionne…)_

Ses bras sont engourdis même s'il peut les sentir tourner la poignée de la porte. Son bon sens glisse hors de lui et il titube instantanément vers l'occupant, surpris, de la pièce.

_I won't stop; I won't say I've had enough…_

_(Je n'arrêterai pas; Je ne dirai pas que j'en ai assez…)_

Parce qu'il pense qu'il veut ça, il n'en tient pas compte quand il dit d'arrêter. Malgré son état d'esprit, il peut dire qu'il n'y a pas de terreur dans ces yeux verts, seulement une douce surprise—même lorsqu'il n'arrête pas.

_Tonight I start the fire …_

_(Ce soir, j'allume le feu…)_

Alors, il ose continuer. Il n'hésite pas à réclamer ce qu'il veut. La chasteté et la pureté ne signifient rien pour lui. Le besoin et le désir brûlent ce qu'il lui reste de bon sens. Il désire. Il a besoin. Il prend.

_Tonight I break away…_

_(Ce soir, je me détache…)_

Il a trouvé son évasion et il n'est pas prêt de la lâcher. Il veut seulement se perdre encore et encore. Il sait qu'il y sera autorisé, malgré les protestations.

_Break !_

_(Pause !)_

Il la perd.

_Away from everybody…_

_(Loin de tout le monde…)_

Il aime ça. Il n'est plus pris au piège par quelqu'un— sauf par lui-même.

_Break !_

_(Pause !)_

Il apprécie ça.

_Away from everything…_

_(Loin de tout…)_

Il n'a pas de préoccupations. Il s'en fou. La mort ? La vie ? Rien à faire.

_If you can't stand the way this place is…_

_(Si tu ne supporte pas la manière dont cet endroit est…)_

Il déteste cet endroit—un endroit qu'il ne pourrait jamais appeler maison mais où il était né et où il avait grandi. Mais, il veut sa liberté. Il prendra sa liberté. Sa liberté. Tous ces moments présents.

_Take !_

_(Prend !)_

Ce sentiment et cette extase, il est heureux de savoir, n'appartiennent à personne d'autre que lui.

_Yourself !_

_(Toi !)_

Seulement lui.

_To higher place !_

_(Pour des endroits plus hauts !)_

Ceci est le sommet de la montagne. Il peut voler maintenant.

_At nigt I feel like a vampire…_

_(La nuit, je me sens comme un vampire…)_

Ceci est son alter-ego, son autre vie. Il pense qu'il peut aimer ça une fois de plus. Il est presque sûr qu'il aime cette fois de plus. C'est plus digne de lui.

_It's not right but I just can't give up…_

_(Ce n'est pas bien mais je ne peux y renoncer…)_

A ce point, il ne s'en soucie pas. C'est tout à lui. Tout à lui.

_I'll try to get myself higher…_

_(J'essaierai de me dépasser…)_

Parce qu'il vole.

_Let's go !_

_(C'est parti !)_

Gémissements et grognements sont les seules choses qu'il peut entendre et il est calmé par cela, son sang qui devient de plus en plus chaud et qui coule de plus en plus vite. Il est libre. Il s'élance vers le ciel.

_We're going to light up…_

_(Nous allons nous éclairer …)_

Et il est en feu.

Et puis, il ne l'est plus. Il est redevenu calme. Tout s'est éteint. Il n'est plus libre. Il ne vole plus. Il doit y faire face désormais.

« Encore ? » demanda la voix moqueuse appartenant à la personne à côté de lui. « Tu es encore venu pour faire ça ? Quand te reprendras-tu ? Quand apprendras-tu ta place ? »

Il sourit vicieusement. Il sait la vérité. Il s'en fou. Cela ne le blessera pas. « Je m'en fou. »

« Bien sûr, » le commentaire est sarcastique. Il le sait. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est la façon dont cela finit toujours. Quand il tombe de la montagne et qu'il ne peut plus voler, il abandonne son attention.

Un éclair de vert projeté par le clair de lune vient des yeux de l'homme près de lui. « Apprend ta place. »

Il se lève. « La nuit prochaine, »

« Bien sûr, Grimmjow. »

C'est tout ce qui est dit. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Il ose penser que c'est différent cette fois car l'autre a dit son nom. Il souhaite retourner la faveur.

« Ulquiorra, »

Oui, c'est différent cette fois. Car il continue de voler.

_Tonight we start in fire…_

_(Ce soir nous nous embrasons…)_

_Tonight we break away…_

_(Ce soir, nous nous détachons…)_

_***o*o*o*o*o***_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_

_**Review ?**  
_


End file.
